In drilling and completion industries such as hydrocarbon exploration and production, Carbon Dioxide sequestration, etc., tools are often run into the downhole environment for particular purposes requiring locating the tool at a target position. Traditionally an operator will keep track of a length of tubing in the hole and anticipate the specific tool at issue locating upon a feature within the hole. The feature may be a seat, profile, bottom, etc. Such “gauging” of where the tool is occurs in trips into the borehole, trips out of the borehole and movements of the tool in defined areas of the borehole.
For example, an operation in a borehole may require several actions taking place between a downhole most location and an uphole most location for the particular operation. Providing profiles at these locations will provide a guide to the operator to keep the target tool in the target location for the job being done.
While such measures are currently used, tools do not always engage profile properly and effective indication of position at the surface may not be received. Such situations result in lost time, which translates to cost increases.
In order to address the foregoing, a downhole position locating device with fluid metering feature (U.S. Pat. No. 7,284,606, the entirety of which is incorporated herein by reference) was developed. Such a tool or others that function by providing a fluid movement component of their operation, which fluid component has an effect on tool operation such as in the '606 patent wherein the fluid delays an action until the fluid is removed by exhaustion or by movement to another chamber are useful as landing in a sought profile is better verifiable by a pull or push from surface that allows for a slower movement of the string. While the concept generally works well, there is a possibility that the tool experiences restricted movement due to friction, Blow Out Preventer (BOP) contact or other impediments rather than due to an engagement with a profile and fluid movement. In such case, the indication of tool location at surface would be inaccurate. Since accuracy in downhole operations improves efficiency and reduces costs, the industry will well receive improved arrangements supporting these goals.